Pope
hat the pope wears.]] The Pope is an old man and the religious head of the One True Church and Stephen's all-time Man of The Year. He is said to be infallible, but that doesn't mean he can't make mistakes and that makes perfect sense. The Pope, AKA the Bishop of Rome, Vicar of Jesus Christ, Successor of the Prince of the Apostles, Supreme Pontiff of the Universal Church, Primate of Italy, Archbishop and Metropolitan of the Roman province, Sovereign of the State of the Vatican City or Servant of the Servants of God. To be noted, he is no longer to be considered under the title of Patriarch of the West. The Pope is the head of the One True Church of Jesus Christ and was founded upon St. Peter. The Current Pope is Benedict XVI as the 266th Pope in the Church's 2,000 year history. Pope Benedict XVI born, Joseph Ratzinger and was elected after the reign of the Late Pope John Paul II. The Pope is the sumpreme giver of all Truthiness and only through him and the The Underground can we find the Truth. Except for Dr. Stephen Colbert, he counts double. When the Pope gets really worked up about something, he will issue a fatwa which is called encyclical in Popese. Everyone who doesn't obey it will go straight to hell. Noteworthy Popes very much!]] *'Pope Petrus' - The first Pope. Was executed by crucifixion upside-down! In this image of an upside down crucifix, Petrus is remembered by a loyal following. They include goths, and Marilyn Manson. *'Pope Urban I' - The first Black Pope. One can tell by his name. *'Pope Felix I' - See "Urban I" above, except for now it is first Cat. *'Pope Julius I' - Opened up a successful brand of Fruit Smoothie stores. *'Pope Innocent I' - Ironically enough, it was later found out that he had his own lappet smuggling business. *'Pope Hilarius' - Apparently was pretty funny. Invented the "A _____, a priest, and a rabbi walked into a bar" jokes. *'Pope Pelagius I' - Better known as "Darth Plagueis the Wise". A Sith so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life... He had such a knowledge of the dark side he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying. Was later murdered in his sleep by the succeeding pope. *'Pope Stephen I' - The most American of all Popes. Was the great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great-grandfather to our own Stephen. *'Pope Lando' - Named a General for his little maneuver at the Battle of Tannab. (see picture above.) *'Pope Pius XII' - Loved Hitler. *'Pope John Paul II' -A man so great even Godless liberals wept when he died. * The Angry Gay Pope * Pope Snowball I *'Pope Nougat V' *'Pope Benedict' See Also Turpopen External Tubes *The Pope is having a yard sale! *Militant Atheists to kidnap Pope!